Becoming Bei Fong
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: Having a famous last name can be its own kind of burden.


_I Do not own these characters, or profit from this story._

* * *

Lin found that going home at the end of the day didn't seem like such a chore when she wasn't returning to an empty house.

Sure her house was generally a little filthier, strewn about with various pieces of clothes that never managed to make it into the laundry bin, or little bits of food that Skoochy still had a habit of storing away in multiple hiding spots, and there seemed a perpetual stench of 'boy' hanging around.

But Lin kept forgetting to care about these little facts that would have once driven her insane.

Unlocking her front door and bending to gather Skoochys abandoned jacket, She removed her boots before closing the door behind her. She tilted her head at the sound of a radio somewhere in the house.

She kind of liked how much life was in the house waiting for her

Grinning to herself, she walked toward her room before rolling her eyes at the boy who had propped himself against her pillow, his limbs sprawled over the bed and a cup of lychee juice leaning precariously next his head. The sound of the radio could be heard emitting a pro bending match, that seemed to be getting quite heated, judging from the way the announcer was raising his voice.

"If you spill that on my blankets, you're grounded."

He simply snorted before downing the rest of the drink, and putting the glass on the ground by the bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" Lin asked as she gathered an outfit to change into and moving toward the bathroom.

"The radio gets better reception in here, besides your bed is more comfy" she could hear the blankets rusting and assumed he was making himself more comfortable.

Returning a few moments later freshly dressed she responded "Well I'm sure you'd find your bed more comfortable if there was room on there to actually lay down."

A sly grin was his only reply. Sighing fondly she settled herself onto the other side of the bed, leaning back against the headboard.

They listened in comfortable silence for a few minutes before the match ended.

Lin turned to the boy and asked "How was your day?"

"It was alright I guess."

"Well that doesn't sound very enthusiastic. What happened?"

He shrugged a bit and sank further into the pillow. Lin assumed he would talk about it when he was ready and settled back against the headboard again.

"I got into a fight with my old gang today."

Lin inhaled sharply before inspecting her son trying to spot any painful blemishes or marks that might have been caused by a fight.

"I won of course" He grinned at her.

She did not share his amusement.

He sighed before continuing "It was only one kid that actually threw any punches at me, and he was such a little pansy all I had to do was duck and lay a punch on his face before it was over."

Lin was grateful that he was safe, and if she were a honest with herself, she was a little proud, not that she would admit it out loud, lest he take it as encouragement.

"I still don't like that you were fighting, Skoochy" she started sternly, "why didn't you come get me?"

The way he stiffened his shoulders gave her answer.

"Oh…The fight was because of me wasn't it?"

Skoochy sighed a bit before answering. "Not about you necessarily. It was more about the fact that I'm now part of a family that has a history of being on the rich and powerful side" He looked a little uncomfortable at this thought before continuing.

"They started calling me 'Baby Bei Fong' and I guess it started off as a joke but the more they went on about how I was now one of the rich dorks like we used to rob, the more it turned nasty. I guess it kind of escalated into me being a traitor for leaving the streets and abandoning all of them."

He looked a little ashamed at this last part. "I guess I took a bit of offense to it. And it put the other kids on edge, til finally one of them made their move, and the rest is history."

Lin sat quietly, staring at the ceiling. She did this for so long Skoochy was beginning to think he might have offended her.

"Not that I'm not grateful for all you've done for me m-mom" He still had trouble wrapping his head around the title.

Finally Lin turned her head to him and gave him a blank stare.

"Do you regret that I adopted you."

"No" he answered with out hesitation.

She nodded before continuing "Being my son means being a Bei Fong. It is who I am and its not something I can change, nor would I want to. I'll be the first to admit that the titles and prestige get tiring-real quick! But its also something I find pride in."

He mulled these thoughts over before asking in a hesitant voice " Do you think I'll make a good Bei Fong."

"I think you'll become a Bei Fong that makes us all proud"

Skoochy seemed pleased with this response.

They spent another few minutes in silence turning their attentions back to the previously ignored radio.

"Skoochy Bei Fong has a nice ring to it" he started with a grin.

Lin let out a laugh in reply

"It certainly has a _unique_ ring to it"

She crossed her legs over the bedding and brought her arms behind her head before slinging a smirk at him.

He mirrored the position before smirking right back.

Lin was thrilled that the Bei Fong name wasn't going to die off with her. It took a little pressure off her mind.

Lin closed her eyes in relaxation, and let her feelings bask in the fact that her house was beginning to fill with more life.

—-


End file.
